


Polaroid

by dacauw



Category: DSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dteam
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, dreamnotfound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dacauw/pseuds/dacauw
Summary: You just know.With those subtle gestures. The light brush of my shoulder against yours. The thought of that cursed smile plastered on your face every, single, time. It was conflicting with each time we met, bit by bit confusing when you use that voice of yours, that serene tone whenever you call my name.𝘐 know, but do 𝘺𝘰𝘶?You always hide yourself behind the lenses, waiting for the perfect moment when the  light  shines on your model. I always wondered if I was ever your muse when I heard it- the soft sound of shuttering. To you it was always just the scenery.So, tell me.What story does your Polaroid oversee?✦✦✦based on the song 𝗣𝗼𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗼𝗶𝗱 by 𝘈𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘚𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘦, 𝘬𝘪𝘺𝘰, 𝘯𝘰$𝘪𝘢.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. To you, with eyes wide open

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first time writing fanfics again since I stopped for a long while back-  
> For starters, you have my permission to reference or such but you may NOT repost it on any  
> other platforms ( the original can only be found in AO3 and Wattpad under the name dacauw ).
> 
> Next- I am most likely to update the story every week to the best of my abilities since I have  
> this beta read every after I write a chapter so it'll take a while for me to release it !
> 
> Thank you for finding the interest to read my fanfic- I hope you enjoy !

> **_Heaven hit me when I saw your face._ **

* * *

_“What do you think he's doing?”_ **Sapnap** stuffed a fistful of chips into his mouth as he leaned in, observing a rather clumsy senior go on about their daily life. Despite it being a familiar sight he stood out like a sore thumb. **Dream** thinks it's the white rimmed sunglasses the senior wore, although the youngster would probably say otherwise - insisting that the senior is peculiarly clumsy or struggling with navigating their surroundings.

_“I'm pretty sure he's just tired, or maybe it's the college meltdowns everyone's been talking about.”_ **Dream** reassured his junior somewhat, though he wouldn't admit it himself. The senior did look off, however, it'd be impolite for them to stare and nitpick at someone they don't even know. Grabbing Sapnap by the shoulders, Dream began to stir him away from his intense staring before looping an arm around his neck to get his mind off of the weird senior.

Sapnap grumbled as he cursed under his breath, blatantly complaining about Dream's _dumptruck weight_ on his side as he tried to shrug him off, but Dream clung tight despite all his protest, chuckling blissfully from his stomach as his eyes shut tight enough to keep his tears of laughter from slipping through. 

_“Oh come on, now!”_ **Dream** mindlessly said as he patted Sapnap's back a good few times before hitting his ass, causing him to jolt almost immediately. Dream bolted swiftly through the hallways, completely bursting into laughter with a fuming Sapnap loosely followingly behind him in a full on sprint, unbeknownst to the obstacles or people he was bumping into in the process.

George felt uncannily bitter hearing the air of laughter that went past him as he felt the airy brush of someone else's shoulder collided against his, causing him to wobble with the papers he held close to his chest. Thankfully, he didn't fall over like a fool in his imagination. Sighing in relief, he readjusted the papers in his arms, gently rubbing his eyes and blocking his eyes from the bright sunlight of the outside world.

As he watched the rays of light pass through his thin fingers, his mind drifted off into memories of his life. The hues that painted his world drifting away into desaturated splashes of ink, and to mention his vision slowly vanishing from view. His eyes fluttered shut as his head hung low Releasing a shaky sigh as he walked, his shoulders slumped.

The voices in his head collided with the useless chatter of the people around him, mindlessly blurring in with the rest of the world like white noise. It was then that he was hit with the harsh reality, almost as though the world was put in slow motion- papers flew like sparks of fireworks, messily scattering all over the place.

_“Oof!”_ Instinctively wrapping his arm around his waist, Dream tried to balance the weight of both of them, only for them to crash and fall against the heated stone of the campus floor. Groaning in distress, Dream was quite flabbergasted to see who took the fall with him. Rushing swiftly onto his knees, he didn't hesitate to pick up the research papers scattered around them and was careful not to wrinkle any of the sheets in his shaky hands.

Rubbing the back of his neck to alleviate the pain he felt there, his eyes vaguely spotted the outstretched hand in his peripheral Turning his head to the right as he trained his vision on the figure that stood before him, a wave of epiphany dawned upon him, it was the wonder-boy ‘Dream’ that had bumped into him. Half of him had kind of expected it, seeing as how the boy was always on the run like the football prodigy that he was.

Unbothered, he didn’t take his hand. Although it was impolite he could care less. _Dream_ was the one that bumped into _him_ , yet he didn’t hear an apology. Without a second thought, he snatched the papers Dream gathered in his arms. He regretted having not neatly filed them away into a folder in the first place, as he adjusted his tinted glasses, prepared to take his leave.

_“Hey!_ ” **Dream** called out to the brunette, reaching out to give a quick tug to his sleeve. Snapping his eyes to the direction of his grip, he stopped in his tracks, looking expectantly at the junior for his next move. _Why the fuck did I do that?_ Dream thought, finding himself at a loss of words at the unnerving stare his senior was casting towards him. 

_“Are- Are you alright? You’re not hurt or anything, are you?”_ He thought it was stupid yet relevent question, unaware of his tight hold on the senior Noticing the way the upperclassman was avoiding his eyes, Dream couldn’t help but follow wherever George was looking at, like a snake being entranced by the snake charmer before him. Unsettled by the way that the boy was watching his every move, George just nodded hastily, still avoiding any sign of eye contact with the wonder-boy. 

There was an awkward silence between them, although Dream felt comforted by George’s presence. In severe contrast to George’s unsettled energy; his anxiety bottled up deep inside before he muttered inaudibly under his breath. Dream strained to hear him and softly himself for his horrible hearing, “ _I’m sorry, what was that?”_ He asked again, unaware of the tense atmosphere between them.

_“You like touching me, don’t you?”_ **George** responded with enough sarcasm for Dream to take the hint, letting go swiftly. George huffed before running a hand through his hair. Sparing him one last glance, only for a split moment did Dream see the look in George’s eyes, before he turned his back completely, blending in with the rushing college students around the perimeter.

Sapnap surprised Dream by clinging onto him like a tree sloth, piggyback-style, shaking and threatening to trip them both up once again. Dream sighed in relief as he was able to keep them steady. It wasn’t long before Sapnap was screaming at the top of his lungs with _much_ aggression.

Meanwhile, only confusion passed through Dream’s mind,not only from the weird encounter he had less than seconds ago, but now from Sapnap’s continuous feral screaming seemingly out of nowhere, his mind now a wildfire of thoughts.

While Sapnap was running his mouth idly on a variety of topics, Dream’s mind was wandering elsewhere. Looking back past Sapnap’s sleeved arm that looped around his neck, stealthily pulling out a sliver of his old instant camera. Although his grip was slightly shaky, he caught sight of the familiar white brimmed glasses among the crowd.

**_Snap!_ **

Pulling away, George glanced back at the loud junior, cocking a brow up at his disruptive display before shaking his head to himself as he continued on his way to class. Dream smiled shyly, looking down at his right hand before clenching it into a fist, hiding it within his gray hoodie.

He had forgotten he was holding his senior’s wrist that time. 

✦✦✦

_‘_ _You’re just pressed that you got the worse end of the stick up your ass.’_

A gray text bubble appeared on George’s phone, a text message. Glancing at the notification, he briefly looked up at his chattering professor before hesitantly typing a response with a delighted hum as he pressed the bright blue **SEND** button.

_‘Of course you’d think that, but if you were in the same situation, you’d think otherwise.’_

_‘bESIDES that dude was giving me a weird look, it was so creepy_ 🤮’

_‘Hahahaha ‘_

_‘If I was there, you wouldn’t even mind it, you’d be too busy ogling me_ 😂😂😂’

George tilted his head and snickered into his left palm, whilst the other hand swiftly typed a response. 

_‘no I won’t’_

_‘GOD honestly you’re too full of yourself_ 🤡’

_‘Oh come on_ 😂’

_‘You’re here to deflate my ego, remember?’_

_‘you’re too confident is the issue_

_you’re starting to rub off on me’_

_‘Then maybe you should focus on your classes?’_

_‘Don’t want you failing because of me, now, do you?_

_A big fat F doesn’t look too good on your resume_

_Doesn’t it? ‘_

✔️ **seen 10:34 a.m.**

He won this time. Picking up an ink pen, he scribbled mindlessly. His mind wandered, daydreaming of the things he plans to do- of course, studying or doing projects wasn’t one of them.

Folding his arms on the desk, George rested his head on them, allowing his eyes to shut close and letting out a deep sigh of frustration in between his teeth. His brunette hair was a mess with wrinkled clothes in contrast to a smooth brain- he’d burnt out from the train of thoughts that spread like wildfire in his head.

An embarrassing encounter with his own junior didn’t help either. Not only was he late in class, the research papers he spent so hard on to finish last night, were rejected and urged to be revised once again. _Talk about waste of ink and trees_ , a thought in his mind said.

“ _Poor George, what are you doing here crying over your papers?_ ” With a reassuring pat on the back, Bad found George in a rather slumped, pitiful position, before sitting himself beside the brunette. Looking up to the pitched voice that accompanied him, he arched his back once again, lips pressed in a thin line and crossed arms.

“ _I wasn’t crying. . . that’s stupid._ ” **George** croaked a response. Standing up and gathering his own things still with a stoic expression with Bad following suit. Though he could see George’s internal struggle, he decided against comforting the sullen guy. The silence between them was comfortable and reassuring. Bad was quite calming to be around and George felt the bottling electricity inside of him being drained out while they walked side by side.

A steady breathing blurred out the chatter surrounding them and George felt at peace with himself during this moment.

Good things never last long sadly. Approaching a turn in the hallways, Dream was unfortunate enough to be bumping into another person today. Good thing he was able to catch both of them on their feet this time. Checking if the person was in pain of any sorts, he snorted.

“ _Seems like I’m a magnet around you, aren’t I?_ ” He jokingly threw out, but George wasn’t in the slightest amused. With the blatant distaste of Dream touching him again, George coughed awkwardly. Dream cautiously letting go of the senior, laughing nervously in the process. Despite being the taller out of the two, the energy his senior was emitting was quite… worrying.

“ _Only you would wish that’s the case._ ” **George** huffed in annoyance, looking back at Bad who was giving him a sorry look. He looked up to the junior in question, a bit surprised with their height difference yet didn’t warrant as this being their second encounter.

“ _You really don’t have manners don’t you, or are you too full of yourself to say it?_ ” Snapped George out of the blue.

Dream was taken aback by the sudden hostility coming from the older boy. Holding up his hands defensively, he tilted his head confusingly with furrowed brows. “ _I- what, what do you mean by that?_ ” Genuinely baffled as to what he had done wrong. Maybe it was the accident prior, but for sure he couldn’t have avoided it either.

George clicked his tongue in annoyance before brushing it off. As he walked past the junior, he roughly bumped shoulders with him, which sent a bewildered look on the younger boy’s face. Seeing the taller boy’s friend making an effort to catch the said boy’s attention, the bespectacled boy withdrew his scornful gaze and continued forward.

“ _Come on, Dre, that guy’s a douche, we’ll be late._ ” **Sapnap** grasped Dream’s neck softly, guiding his head away from the tense interaction “ _Bad, bad coincidence to be bumping into that guy again, God, come on._ ” Nodding mindlessly, Dream let himself be dragged away, thoughts clouded with mixed sentiments. 

Observing the way George’s face scrunched up into a variety of expressions, Bad held himself close to his younger friend.

He knew his growing frustration was stemming from the recent news, noticing how he had his fist clenched. He asked something regarding the knowledge he recently acquired from the man himself.

“ _How much time do you have left?_ ” **Bad** ’s tone was laced with concern. George faced Bad with a defeated expression, stopping dead on his tracks. He let out a sigh of pure frustration, looking up to the sky with glossy eyes he shrugged glancing at his friend.

Racing ahead, he spared no second glance, “ _Not enough._ ” 


	2. Sign of the times

> **_I’m sure this is heaven’s way of punishing me._ **
> 
> * * *

**1 New Message from . . . HUNTER**

_ Hey _

_ You alright? _

_ You haven’t replied back since yesterday _

_ Hope there isn’t anything wrong or if I said anything wrong _

_ I’m sorry about it _

_ Reach back soon, okay? _

**Sent at 8:23 a.m.**

The soft buzzing from the continuous amount of notifications coming in made George stir awake from an oddly restful slumber. He fished out his phone from beneath his bellow before shifting from lying on his stomach to his back with a groan. A faint smile decorated his lips in content, but he wouldn’t admit this aloud.

_ sorry i left you on read _

_ you made me yawn otw to my dorms _

_ Wow _

_ The toxicity _

_I can’t believe I get treated like this in return of my genuine kindness_ 😤😞

_ Only disappointment in this house _

_ i swear, you’re asking to be blocked _

_ every chance you get _

_ friendship = on the line _

_ Do it then coward  _ 😈

_ i will green boy _

_ No- _

_ Wait I was kidding- _

**You’ve Blocked Messages and Calls from HUNTER.**

**You can’t message or call them in this chat and you won’t receive their messages or calls** .

He didn’t dare stifle in his laughter as an eruption of giggles escaped him. He’d have to remember not to forget to unblock him before the day ends or else he’ll never hear the end of it. 

Hearing a faint knock from the dorm door he stayed in, he made sure he looked at least presentable before opening the door to reveal someone George wasn’t quite familiar with. Leaning at the door frame he raised a brow questioningly at the guy in front of him. Observing momentarily, George speculated him to be of Arabic descent, buthe shouldn’t be the one making speculations, especially with someone he didn’t know.

“ _ Is uh, is Bad here? _ ” He noted the cautious tone the guy held in his question. George shook his head in response with his arms crossed. The stranger seemed to be in the process of leaving after having received a response, but stopped upon being questioned by George. The brunette was wary of who this peculiar boy was, especially since it had to do with Bad- a close and fond friend of his. 

“ _ Wait, who are you? What do you have with Bad? _ ” He irked suspiciously, expecting a defensive response. What he received quite surprised him.

The guy in question simply rubbed the nape of his neck while he avoided George’s eye contact. He shuffled on his feet while he kept his composure still as he had one of his hands in the turquoise hoodie the guy wore. George didn’t expect for the guy to extend a welcoming hand for him to shake either.

“ _ I’m Skeppy. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Bad’s uh, math mentor, yeah, I’m 2 years below you guys. _ ” He started cheerfully. Not wanting to appear rude, George took his hand and shook it once. He didn’t expect the guy to be studying the same topics as they do, but it was besides the point.

_ “It’s just George, and no, Bad isn’t here. I think he left before me. He has uhm, 7 am classes if I remember correctly. _ ” **George** couldn’t quite remember since he was a heavy sleeper. After exchanging pleasantries, both bid each other farewell due to Skeppy having class the next hour.

There wasn’t anything significantly interesting happening on George’s end fortunately. Deciding to laze down on the wrinkled bed, he let out a relieved sigh. That was until a painful headache struck on him.

Experiencing an unsavory feeling between the nape of his neck to the dullness of his forehead, George held his head between his head, minding the curvature of his skull. His thoughts were running like a tsunami flooding a downtown village. His breathing was no longer still, but hurried and labored as he desperately rummaged through the box pulled beneath his bed, taking out all the organized papers, pens, until he grasped a worn down inhaler.

“ _ Fuck my life… _ ” Slumped on his back, sighing sharply in disappointment, he let his arm drape loosely on his forehead, with droplets of sweat traveling down his neck. Another buzz from his charged phone. “Who… who is this?” Hearing a high pitched bombing voice from the other side, George pulled away from his ear, sensitive to the loud noise emitting from the phone call.

“ _ Your mother, of course! You’re not going deaf now Georgie, are you? _ ” Mother dearest chirped, baffled by a ridiculous question. Wailing in annoyance , he scratched the nape of his neck as he sat up.

“ _ Mom, you don’t have to check up on me everyday. And I told you to stop calling me that! It’s embarrassing… _ ” Running a hand across his face in exasperation.

Completely ignoring him, she scolded him further. “ _ Do you know how valuable your time is now? What are you doing laying around all day?! Go outside and I- I don’t know, touch some grass? Just do something worth your time, okay?? _ ” It sounded more like a plea concerning George’s current state. Only a sigh was heard in response.

“ _ You’re  _ **_acting_ ** _ like I’m gonna stop living _ .” Laughing it off, George must’ve hit a nerve. Not receiving an answer from the other side even after the repeated reminders, he ended the call. Though, he couldn’t argue that she was wrong. It  _ was _ only a matter of time until time itself caught up to him.

The grass wasn’t any greener outside than the one on his desktop wallpaper. George has been deep in thought nowadays and truthfully, it wasn’t something he liked. He took this time to take a breather from all the new information that’s been dawned upon him this week. It’s been feeling like all he could do is think, sleep, sigh, and feel depressed.

He merely admired his surroundings, seemingly lost in thoughts like he had always been, eyes trained somewhere yet nowhere. It was always running in places he didn’t think of anymore like forgetting to turn off the light on the way out or just feeling the water from the bathroom sink drip done each second pass, it nerved him to a degree. His brows twitched.

“ _Aye man, it’s kinda weird you’re just sitting here by yourself, in the middle of the sun, and the grass, looking like you’ve seen my dead tía in the distance._ ” 

Jumping in shock, George was surprised by the person that was sitting beside him all of a sudden. Looking almost offended, the guy in a beanie scrunched his nose up before laughing. George wore all sorts of confusion on his face. Just watching this guy make fun of him for some reason.

“ _ Man, you should’ve seen your face! But for real though, why’re you out here acting like a depressed little doggy, come on, man, you can tell me. _ ” The beanie man said with an encouraging thumbs up, trying to reassure him. George stared blankly, quite unsure if this was the type of person he should be surrounding himself with in the first place.

“ _ You’re having doubts, man, I can see it in your face. Listen, who’d join a weirdo in the fields if I wasn’t weird myself, y’know? _ ” Offering a bright smile, George pressed his lips thin together, fidgeting on his bottom. Legs up to his chest, he lets out a tired sigh.

“ _ It’s nothing serious. Just the seasonal stress and meltdowns- the usual. _ ” Lacking the self-interest in his tone.

“ _ Listen- you only get seasonal meltdowns, or whatever if you’re like, going through boy or girl problems, classes, or there’s something up your ass but the last option doesn’t look like it. _ ” He was much more comfortable than George was, slinging an arm around his shoulder. He held him close as he pointed to the blue skies.

“ _ Man, I don’t know you nor do you know me, but you know the difference between the two of us? I’m living scott-free while you’re holding back. Take my word on it, man, live a little _ .” Along with a tap on the shoulder.

George could hear the faint call of someone’s name coming from someone closeby. He couldn’t pinpoint who it was exactly. Assuming it was some guy he knew, he merely watched the interaction between them. Seeing the two talk, he stayed quiet. Turning his head as he felt another presence sat beside him, his mood ruined in an instant.

" _ Just the sight of me, huh? Am I that bad."  _ **Dream** jokingly says. Rolling his eyes, George slumped his shoulders back, imitating a sarcastic ' _ ha ha of course'  _ in the midst of it, avoiding any form of eye contact or conversation at that.

Dream inched his head towards George, pressing his lips in a thin line. He taped George's shoulder.

Irked, George gives him a dirty look, arching his brow questioning Dream's motives. The cursed man gave him a smile, looking all innocent as if he was a man with no faults, having the nerve to sit beside him. George scoffed and rolled his eyes.

" _ What is it? You look like you want to do something to me.” _ A snarky tone, yet his face didn't look the least impressed.

" _ If you wanted me to, you could've just asked. _ " **Dream** laughed whole-heartedly. George clicked his tongue in disbelief, shaking his head at the whole scene. This guy's nerve was something else.

" _ I'm just kidding. Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday, alright? It was an accident and I'm sorry I didn't pick the papers up quicker."  _ **Dream** pauses momentarily, waiting for George's reaction. _ "Okay- I'm Dream, that's my friend Sapnap over that-"  _ He pointed to the guy with a white bandana, " _ and his friend, Quackity."  _ He introduced, with an outstretched hand.

George still looked distastefully between them. Grasping Dream's hand, he was taken aback by how much smaller his hand was against him, still, he nodded.

" _ It's George."  _ Introducing himself with no further context.

" _ George? Like...George of the Jungle? _ " It sounded like Dream was genuinely asking.

George was still unimpressed by Dream's poor attempts at making jokes. He looked like the type who'd make jokes everyone else would say but with a funny voice.

" _ Too early...right...ha ha...so um, what year are you in? _ " Shifting the topic, noticing how awkward that must've been.

" _ I'm a fourth year, guess you guys are lower than me? _ ” George questioned back, noting himself to not get easily distracted by anything else around him.

“ _ Ah- yeah, I’m in second year, Sapnap and Quackity are both first years. _ ” **Dream** chirped in delight. Though on this point, George only nodded slowly in response thus silence dawned on the two once again.

The silence this time- it wasn’t unnerving unlike the one before. Glancing from time to time. Dream coughed stilly, with a small grin dancing on his lips, George side glances with a blank stare. Head tilted, George looks at him with no words.

“ _ You like to pick on your nails a lot, huh? _ ” Coming off playful and genuine. George felt embarrassed, even though he didn’t realize it, or he just never acknowledged it.

Heat formed faintly on George’s cheeks. He held his hands close to his face, though it didn’t hide the tip of his ears as it fell victim to the reddish hue rising from his timid demeanour. He looked away, hiding from Dream’s view.

Dream chuckled, holding himself still by the stomach, only giggling mildly watching George’s embarrassment, muttering small apologies. George huffed annoyingly in response, pouty lips. He shook his head dismissively.

“ _ If it makes you feel better, I used to pick on the skin near my nails a lot. _ ” Itching himself closer to George, he shows his bare hands to George’s view. It doesn’t look too chipped but there were signs it’s in a better condition now, “ _ I was an anxious person and I didn’t know how to handle it, so I pressured it all in my fingers back then. _ ” Folding his fingers, he brings it close to his face like a cat, with an endearing smile on his face.

George observed the expression plastered on Dream’s face, turning away from his gaze, he nodded understandingly. “ _ At least you got better. _ ” He grumbled.

“ _ It’s okay to feel things that sours your mood, I’m sure it’ll get better _ .” Encouraging George, Dream could see he was in a bad mood, hoping their small talk made George somewhat distracted from the sour feelings.

It felt like all George could do was sigh and nod, though Dream carried himself as a genuine person, he showed him a small smile even when all he felt was defeat.

Watching his friends scurry right over their small gathering, Dream was forced on his feet, slowly being dragged away. Making an effort to get a word out, he returned a sorry smile to George, scratching the nape of his neck as his eyes dashed from George to his friends.

“ _ I have a party later tonight and you’re free to come if you’d like! But personally, I hope I see you there. _ ” He proposed an invitation, imitating a salute before bidding a goodbye while laughing hysterically from Sapnap’s joke as he gave George one last glance.

George watched as they hurried away. Standing up himself, he looked towards the sky, inhaling softly, he exhaled deeply. His eyes straying from where they once sat until his mind left astray and daydreamed, lost in thoughts.

There wasn’t much he looked forward to but, maybe this will be a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 2 of 𝗣𝗼𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗼𝗶𝗱!
> 
> TWT | dacauw_png  
> WP | dacauw


	3. The burden in your heart

> **_It’s better to keep it in me than bother everyone else around me for mistakes I’ve made._ **
> 
> * * *

“ _ I’m surprised you’re going in the first place. How do you even know that guy? _ ” **George** inquired Bad whilst flipping through the book he read. 

Bad shrugged, slipping an arm to the sleeve of his jacket. “ _ I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who doesn’t know him or least want to be his friend. _ ” Tucking his hands in the denim pants, he looked back at George.

“ _ You sure you aren’t going to come? You’re gonna miss out on a lot. I don’t think I’ve seen you go out either. _ ” **Bad** trailed off, uncertain of George’s own decision. Nonetheless, George stood true to his word and nodded firmly, idly scrolling through the internet, eyes trained on the bright screen.

The dorm’s dimmed lights hid him away in the twilight night, only the faint sound of the door shutting close and his continuous typing by his side of the room could be heard. As the hours went by, he occasionally yawned, eyes and head drooping low.

George rested unusually on his arms, positioned well on the table top with his open laptop in front of him. His eyes fluttered closed once in a while, clear he wasn’t making an effort to stay awake for long.

A muffled tap came from the enclosed window at the center back of the room. Unbothered by it at first, he paid it no mind. But it came again, and again, then another, until it annoyed him to the point he had to stop the annoying noise.

Peeking through the glass, there was no one. His vision wasn’t in the best condition he assumed it wasn’t anything serious.

Then, he jumped in surprised when a small pebble came close to his face, only to collide with the glass.

He opened the locked window wide enough for his head to peek through, furrowed his brows and made a sound of confusion. He scratched his head as he signaled a thumbs-up to the person throwing the rocks.  _ How childish _ . He’d think a normal person would just text him or come to the door and knock.

But he wasn’t in the mood for any arguments or protests, just hoping he didn’t invite a murderer in his room.

The door creaked open to a dark room, George’s eyes squinted at the bright light emitted from outside the room. He was more confused than surprised to see who decided to visit him in such an ungodly hour.

“ _ I’m disappointed that you didn’t come. But then I thought, maybe you didn’t come for a reason, so… I came to check up on you. _ ” Even when the room was pitch black with only George’s phone being lit up, he could pinpoint the curve in Dream’s wide grin and emerald gaze as he watched him settle down on the floor right next to his bed.

“ _ The host isn’t supposed to leave their own party, you know? _ ” **George** merely stated as a matter-of-fact.

With a stupid smile plastered on his face, “ _ Wasn’t my house to begin with, _ ” was Dream’s only response.

George studied him a bit longer. Dream stared back to his chocolate hues. Laying flat on the mattress, George had no complaints for he was far too tired to even do so.

" _ You know, I don't entertain people. They usually do that part. _ " He warned Dream, admitting he was on the boring side but it looked like Dream didn't mind.

" _ Good, I'm a bit of an entertainer myself _ ." Sitting down, Dream rested his back on the wooden board, stretching his arms behind him, before laying his head back.

" _ Wanna tell me why you're gloomy every time I see you? _ " He asked gently.

George strayed his eyes up the white ceiling, remaining dull, he shrugged. " _ Not my week, I guess. _ " A vague reply. Truth was, he didn't really know himself. Was it fear of losing time? Or maybe it was because there'd be no hope for him?

" _ That's okay. Feeling under the weather sometimes is fine. It's just, there's something about you that you aren't saying. _ " Shifting his weight, Dream turned to face his upperclassman, tilting his head, seeking answers.

George himself sat back up feeling the heavy gaze on him. He held his stare, another shrug. " _ You don't know me. What could I  _ **_possibly_ ** _ not be telling you? _ " Sounding much more of a challenge to Dream, his eyes squinted in ponder.

He let his hands hover over George, a hesitant hand outstretched toward his face. Still and quaint in George's eyes, he wondered what was running through his mind.

" _ It's just- you look so lost, and blinded by what's in front of you, y'know? Like- like you don't know what to do next or even right now. What are you going to do, George? What's next? _ " A mere observation exposed. Feeling like George was unraveled right where he lied down, his brows twitched in thought as he deciphered those green eyes.

As he scooted further in his bed, Dream's confusion grew.

" _ Entertain me then. _ " Basically an invitation. With no second thought, Dream moved from the ground and right next to George.

He felt the heat that radiated off of Dream, having a sense of comfort from the warmth, his body relaxed next to him. Watching as Dream shuffled against him, he was doing something George couldn't see, he wondered what he had.

George was suddenly presented with an earbud, to which he looked at Dream inquisitively before accepting it and placing it in his ear to hear whatever surprise Dream had in store for him. 

He heard a soft melody of a piano, which surprised George. He had assumed that with Dream’s appearance and personality, he’d be more interested in loud and booming fast paced music. 

" _ Do you like it? It's called uhm, Le Jardin Féerique. I usually listen to it when I want to relax or just get the anxiety out. It's- it's also french I think. _ " **Dream** was second guessing, but to see the look of interest in George's face made him beam in delight.

Lids closed, George unconsciously bopped his head to the sound of the notes that was now running through his mind. He vibed to the music until he heard the shutter of a camera.

Immediately opening his eyes, he sat up in question as he was faced with Dream's back in front of him. " _ Hey! Why're you taking pictures of me? _ " He questioned almost defensively.

" _ I- Don't be too mad about it. I don't have any bad intentions, I swear! Have- have you ever seen yourself like this before? _ " Averting the topic, Dream was more than willing to hand over the polaroid to him. He still had to practice asking for permission to take pictures of others, a flaw of his.

A little weirded out, he had no issue taking his picture for observation, and in honesty, Dream was somewhat right. W ith the stress of everything, he might've grown a wrinkle or two because of it but here- it almost looked like he was a sleeping baby. 

Seeing the way George's shoulders relaxed, he let out a sigh in relief, a soft smile adorning his lips. " _ I'm sorry, I should have asked. I'll take my leave then seeing it's also late. _ " 

Before he could leave, he felt a cold hand grasp his arm. Looking back, he didn't have to ask what his intentions were, seeing how distraught he must've been.

Dream made George feel safe despite everything.

As Dream slipped under the covers, he made sure he didn't gather too much while he looked at George for approval.

A soft hum assured his place. George fluttered his eyes shut. One side against the numbed concrete wall while the other, the warm press of another's body, George didn't think anything of it.

Dream was someone who he didn't know much of, but it felt like he knew him since forever.

It was the sense of security Dream brought with him wherever he went that George felt comforted by, or the fact he didn't treat him like someone slipping away from reality. Either way, Dream was unlike someone he'd met before and that's a lack of better judgement.

" _ Is this weird? _ " He asked out of the blue.

" _ It's not. It's completely normal, don't worry about it. _ ” **Dream** assured him.

What more can he do? It was the first he was lulled to a tranquil slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Chapter 3 of 𝗣𝗼𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗼𝗶𝗱!
> 
> TWT | dacauw_png  
> WP | dacauw


End file.
